Let's Do Something Crazy
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Zoe and Wade go away for the weekend and come back with some pretty big news


Let's Do Something Crazy

I bit my lip nervously, praying that it wasn't Sunday already, but knowing it was. And Sunday meant that we had to go back to Bluebell and return from this fantasy of a weekend. Wade had managed to get the weekend off, so we left Thursday night for New Orleans and spent Thursday, Friday, and Saturday away from home. It was nice to do something outside of Bluebell for once. After a while, it seems like there isn't much to do besides drink. Not that we didn't do that in New Orleans; we certainly did a lot of that.

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to me. 9:47. We had to check out by 11, and then we would have to face the harsh reality that we have jobs to get back to in Bluebell.

I sat up in bed and looked at the newly purchased ring on my left hand. What a way to celebrate the engagement. I started to chuckle to myself, which must have woken Wade.

"Morning baby." He said, without opening his eyes. I kissed him before getting out of bed and throwing on one of his discarded t-shirts from the weekend. I pulled on a pair of jeans and threw his flannel on over top.

"Well if you're wearing all of my clothes, does that mean that I get to wear yours?" He joked, sitting up in bed.

"You touch them you die Mr. Kinsella." I glared at him, remembering the last time he touched my clothes. He hadn't yet learned the difference between the delicate and normal cycle, so I was left with some clothes the size of a toddler's.

"You want to grab some breakfast and then head out? I'm sure the bar is a mess without me." He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Wade, they can survive without you for a weekend. But, yeah we should head out, I don't want to get back home too late, ya know? We have this thing called work in the morning." I smiled, throwing all of our things into the suitcase we brought.

"I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to our news." Wade said with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I think they'll be pretty pissed that they didn't get to witness it." I commented, throwing my hairbrush and other toiletries in the bag, He just laughed, Bluebell was known for wanting to know every detail about your love life the moment it happened, and Wade and I were one of the town's favorite couples, if not their top favorite, which I like to tell myself. They weren't going to be happy.

"You ready to head out baby?" He asked, grabbing the suitcase. I nodded and we went down to the lobby to check out. We walked to a small diner down the road from our hotel for breakfast. We were sat almost immediately.

"Well my word, isn't that gorgeous?" The older waitress asked, picking up my hand. I blushed and Wade just smiled.

"Thanks, I did it all myself." Wade said, proud of himself. The waitress smiled.

"When did this happen?"

"Just two nights ago, actually." I answered. She congratulated us and then took our orders. Before I knew it, we were on the road.

About 3 hours later, Wade pulled into the plantation and we walked into the carriage house, which we now shared because it was bigger than his place. He still had stuff in it, but we had decided a few months ago that he was always over here anyway, so why not make it permanent?

We sat on the couch for a while because we were exhausted. A lot of drinking and sex will do that to you.

"You wanna head to the Rammer Jammer? I'm sure everyone will be there, it's a Sunday afternoon, what else do they have to do?" Wade asked.

"Should we tell them?"

"It's no secret Doc, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Plus I want everyone to know that you are officially off the market." He kissed me.

"I know, I'm just scared they're going to kill us for doing that." I shrugged. He laughed, but got up off the couch. I guess we were really going to do this.

He reached out for my hand and I grabbed it. We walked into town and approached the Rammer Jammer.

"It's now or never." I smiled and he kissed me reassuringly. We walked into the bar and were greeted by the tons of people that were there. Great, an even bigger audience.

"How was your trip?" Lavon asked from his barstool with Annabeth.

"It was great." Wade said, flashing that smile of his that I loved so much. I couldn't help but smile either.

"What are you two hiding?" Lavon asked immediately.

"Nothing, just had a good trip, that's all." Wade shrugged, going behind the bar. I took a seat next to Annabeth.

"Is this some freaky sex thing?" Lavon asked and I laughed, but said no. He let it go for the time being. Wade came back to the table with four flutes of champagne.

"Oh, fancy. Still celebrating the engagement?" Annabeth asked, taking a sip.

"Not so much." Wade said with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell happened in New Orleans?" Lavon asked rather loudly now because he was frustrated.

"We got married." I said, holding up my left hand for them to see.

**A/N: I know this was super short, but I wanted a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I know this was probably confusing, but it will all be explained next chapter.**


End file.
